[unreadable] The goal of this proposal is to seek funds to replace an aged transmission electron microscope (TEM). There is an urgent need for for reliable transmission electron microscopy imaging by investigators at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio, Texas (UTHSCSA). This instrument will support research that requires a state-of-the art electron microscope. Our current scope is a Phillips 301 that was purchased in 1974. For the past five years, the TEM has been in need of constant repair and usable time has diminished greatly. Further, parts for this instrument are scarce as are individuals trained to repair this instrument. Our current instrument lacks the sophistication necessary to provide the investigator with distortion free, high resolution, high contrast images that are necessary for our studies. The instrument will be available for use by investigators at the Health Science Center, others at universities in San Antonio, and South Texas. The proposed instrument has the strong endorsement of the institution. The university will provide funds to cover the cost of a maintenance contract and salary for the lead technologist in the TEM facility. The proposed instrument will significantly enhance research capabilities in the following areas: cell injury and death, fetal lung maturity, atherogenesis, assembly of bacteriophages, molecular biology of the synapse, and pathogenesis of microbiol disease. Common features of this diverse group of users include: the need for a reliable high quality transmission electron microscope, research directed towards answering fundamental biomorphologic questions; and funded NIH research programs that have a specific need for ultrastructural studies. [unreadable] [unreadable]